


Boy Problems

by Goid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: /ll/, Age Difference, F/F, Futanari, Futanari on female, Lesbian Sex, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: Luz has boy problems and wants Eda's help.(Rated explicit for future chapters.)
Relationships: Luz Noceda & King, Luz Noceda/Eda
Comments: 30
Kudos: 169





	1. The problem

Luz meekly walked into the owl house. Her soft footsteps barely causing the floor to creak under her. King was laying on the sofa, taking a nap when Luz walked in. He roused slightly when she sat down next to him, then stirred fully when she began to pet him like a dog. He sprung up and turned around to face her.

“What are you doing?” He demanded. Pointing a short finger at her.

“Oh, sorry King…” She muttered, not looking at him. Luz was chewing on her lip, she seemed preoccupied. “Have you seen Eda?” 

“Probably in her room, ‘working’ on a new ‘product’ to swindle people out of their money with.” He huffs, walking in a circle, before laying back down like a cat.

“Thanks.” With that, Luz gets up from the couch and heads for the stairs. She stops at the bottom and looks up them, apprehensive about actually going up. She swallows the lump in her throat and puts her foot on the first step, then the next. Soon she is standing outside of Eda’s closed bedroom door. She raised her hand to knock but again was frozen with second thoughts. Fighting back self-doubt she put her fist to the wood. The door creaked open just from her knocking, so Luz pushed a little more into the room.

“Eda?” Luz called out as she took a step into the room.

As the door fully opened Luz was greeted with Eda’s room, a large circular window was direct across from the door in the center of the far wall. To Luz’s left, against the wall was Eda’s nest, easily big enough for two people. Next to the nest was a bedside table with a yellow-orange elixir on it. Above the nest was a cut out of the wall, that led to a small balcony which looked out over the land, in the ‘window’ sill sat several potted plants. and hung a wind chime. Drapery hung down from the ceiling in the corner of the room, apparently to act as blinds for the window but they were currently not drawn. To Luz’s right, she saw several portraits and next to that what looked like scrawlings of notes and the equivalent of newspaper clippings stuck to a corkboard. There was a throw rug at the base of the nest that covered most of the hardwood floor of the room, a nice mix of light and dark greys in a strange pattern. Several books lay strewn about the floor, tossed into a corner of the room. Near the ceiling were shelves holding even more candles. The room is only illuminated by three floating globes of light that Eda had summoned when the sun had set. 

“What is it?” Eda asks. Her head was buried in a chest she kept in a corner of the room. She looked up at Luz. Several alchemist bottles were lying on the floor at her feet, clearly pulled out of the chest, but not what Eda had been looking for. 

“Oh, nevermind. You are busy…” Luz said before starting to turn away.

“No, no, you already interrupted me,” Eda says. .Eda stands up and stretches, her back popping more than it should. 

“It was probably time for me to take a break anyway. So, what did you want, anyway?” Eda says as she strides up to the doorway to her bedroom and to Luz, who didn’t move after her mentor told her not to.

“Oh, nothing, it wasn’t important.” Luz gives a disingenuous smile. Eda gives her a flat look and arches an eyebrow at her.

“You knocked on my door for the first time since you’ve been here for something not important?” Eda asks.

“Haha, yeah…” Luz continues to try to squirm out of what she started losing her nerve after all. 

“Come on, sit,” Eda commands. Knowing the girl isn’t telling the whole truth. Luz sits down on the edge of the nest, it's soft and she sinks into it a bit. She begins to chew her lip again, knowing this will be hard. Eda sits next to her on the edge of the nest.

“Well?” Eda asks after waiting for a moment of Luz not saying anything.

“Well, I um... It’s… I kind of… I wanted to ask you…” Luz keeps false starting, the words get stuck in her throat. It's really easy to say, but it's just as hard at the same time, it's just embarrassing to admit. And even more embarrassing to go ask for help like this. She can feel her cheeks blush hot and pink from embarrassment and frustration as she stumbles on her words. Eda just gives her a motion to get to the point already.

“I like a boy!” Luz finally shouts. The air in the room is filled with silence after her proclamation. Eda is a little taken aback 

“That’s it?” Eda cracks a smile. Then she begins to laugh, loud and boisterous. It fills the room and wakes King up, who grumbles and finds a new spot on the couch to take his nap. Eda throws her head back as she laughs, and Luz is left to endure it, shrinking into her shirt.

“Oh, Luz, that’s nothing to get so worked up over.” Eda finally says through teary eyes as she finally quiets down. “I thought you were going to tell me you knocked over my supply of dragon’s blood or something.”

“Well, it's embarrassing…. “ Luz says, coming out of her shirt a little.

“Why is it embarrassing? Every girl your age starts to notice boys it's normal.”

“Yeah, I guess so…” Luz says. 

“So… why exactly did you feel compelled to tell me all of this, though?” Eda asks, interested.

“Well, I wanted to, ya know, get some advice.” Luz rubs the back of her head, looking away from Eda.

“You want ‘my’ advice on men? Ha! “ Eda laughs.

“Why not?” Luz asks.

“Heh, I haven't had the best luck when it comes to men. Sure I’ve been in my fair share of relationships, but they always end up bad, believe me.” Eda says.

“So you’re saying boys are more trouble than they are worth?” Luz asks.

“Eh, I could take them or leave them at this point. But don’t let me stop you from trying your luck.”

“Well, I was kind of hoping you would like, I don’t know, give me tips on how to talk to a boy, or how to get them to notice you? That sort of thing?” Luz prods more.

“Oh, geez Luz I have been out of the dating scene for quite a while. And the things I would do to get ‘attention’ wouldn’t exactly be appropriate for you…” she quiets her voice nearly to a whisper and trails off with her thought as she finishes her sentence so Luz can’t hear what she is saying. 

“As for talking, I don’t know what boys your age are like these days, just use the old standby: smile and laugh a lot and if you can figure out what they like then talk about that.”

“That makes sense, thanks, Eda,” Luz says, smiling.

“Sure thing, kid.” Eda stands from the chair and starts to head back to the Chest, signaling the end of the conversation.

“Eda, there was one more thing.” Luz stops her.

“What’s that?” Eda turns back around.

“I was hoping there would be some way I could get some ‘practical’ experience,” Luz says.


	2. Kissing Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets some 'practical experience'.

"What... do you mean?" Eda asks, her eyes narrowing as looks at Luz, trying to get a hint from her face.

"Uhh… well…" Luz stammers again, the blush that had never quite gone away from her cheeks comes back in full force. "I mean, you taught me how to talk to a boy, kind of. And, well… Okay, let's say that I do end up talking to this boy that I like…" Luz motions with her hands as she begins running through a hypothetical situation.

"Right…" Eda encourages her to keep going with her thoughts.

"What if it goes… good?" Luz asks. Eda had expected her to say the opposite so she was at a loss for words for a moment.

"What if it does…?" Eda asks, not understanding what Luz was getting at.

"When you talk to a guy you like and it's going good, that leads to…" Luz tries to steer the conversation.

Eda's mind immediately jumps ten steps ahead and straight into the gutter.

"Luz!" Eda pulls back, shock on her face that this innocent looking girl had said something so perverse.

"What?" Luz tilts her head to the side. "I'm sure you started kissing boys when you were my age."

"Huh?" Eda's mind catches up to the situation. "Oh, uh, yeah right…" Luz stares at her for a moment, questioning.

"What did you think I meant?" she asks Eda.

"Nothing… I'll tell you when you're older." She shrugs off Luz's question. "Now what was this about 'practical experience' you were talking about?" Luz's cheeks flush again.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if there would be any way I could get some… kissing… practice?" Luz barely manages to squeak out the last two words. Her eyes are looking away from Eda, too embarrassed to face her mentor. "I didn't know how really if you had some spell or potion or-" Luz continues before being cut off.

" Nope, nothing like that, the only way to learn that is to get experience," Eda says, chuckling.

"I thought so…" Luz huffs.

"I could give you pointers and explain what to do, but it's not a substitute for just 'doing' it." Eda looks over Luz. She's looking at the floor, she looks so downtrodden at the moment. Eda's eyes dart at the door and her voice gets low as she leans in towards Luz. "Do you want me to show you?"

"...What?" Luz didn't comprehend the offer at first, visible confusion on her face.

"Would you like me to show you, how to kiss?" Eda repeats.

"I don't… How?" Luz still doesn't get it. Eda smiles at her naivety.

"By doing it, of course. Just like I said." Eda explains. Luz finally starts to understand.

"You mean, us? I-I'm not sure…" Luz hesitates.

"Fine, if you want to meet up with your boyfriend and have no idea what you're doing, be my guest." Eda scoffs, standing up.

"Wait," Luz says, after a moment. "I don't want that, teach me."

"Good…" Eda smiles and walks over, shutting and locking her door, they don't need any intrusion from King or Hooty. Eda sits back down on the side of the nest next to Luz and eyes her over. Young and lithe, not exactly her type but it'll do.

"So...what exactly…?" Luz starts, her cheeks blushing red from the slight silence that had fallen over them.

"Oh, right, let us begin. So there are different kinds of kisses." Eda explains. "The kind you give your mom or grandma, I'm sure you are a pro at that by now we don't need to practice that. What you need help with is the other kind." As she says this her hand slinks down and grabs Luz's. Eda's thumb slowly rubs the back of Luz's hand as she continues. "The more intimate kind. The kind you do with a 'lover'."

"Are you ready?" Eda asked as her hand dropped Luz's and instead slid up Luz's arm, resting on her shoulder for a second, giving it a slight squeeze. Luz bit her lip, looked away for a moment, then nodded.

Eda's hand moved from Luz's shoulder to Luz's neck, where it rested Eda's thumb could touch Luz's earlobe while the rest of her fingers curled around the back of Luz's neck. Eda's other hand went down and grabbed Luz's hand and found it to be trembling. It steadied a little when Eda held her hand, but not entirely.

Luz swallowed hard, she wasn't sure what to expect really. She wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. But it was too late to go back now, Eda was only inches away from her about to smooch her for real.

Eda leans in, pulling slightly with her hand around Luz's neck, pulling them closer and closer together until finally, their lips meet. It was a strange sensation to Luz, it was soft, kind of wet, warm, everything she had kind of expected but not thought about too much. Eda immediately broke away from the kiss after their lips touched, just giving Luz the lightest touch of lip-locking to see how she would react. Luz blinked, sort of stunned, unsure what to do next.

So, Eda went in again, pressing harder this time, for a longer period, kissing more forcefully into the girl before breaking the kiss. Maybe that would get a reaction out of her. When the kiss broke, Luz smacked her lips and wiped her mouth.

"Wow," Luz says after a moment.

"That good, huh?" Eda strokes her ego. She releases Luz's neck and sits back.

"Well yeah it was fun and all, but I thought there was more to it than that…" Luz says, a little confused.

"Oh," Eda laughs. "We are just getting started, I haven't shown you the best part yet. I was just going slow with you."

"Oh…" Luz says nervously. Eda grabs Luz's hands and holds them as she leans forward, ready to start another round of 'education'.Luz leans forward, unsure of what to expect. Eda kisses her again, but this time as their lips meet Eda parts her mouth and sticks her tongue into Luz's mouth. Luz immediately expresses her muffled surprise but quickly finds Eda's tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth. When she tries to wrestle Eda for dominance Luz is quickly defeated by the much more experienced woman. After a time, when Eda is satisfied, She retreats from Luz and pulls back from the girl, leaving her panting, with a bit of saliva hanging off her lip.

"So, Luz are you satisfied with today's lesson?" Eda asks. Luz is still stunned from the assault of Eda's tongue and barely processes her words, but she focuses on Eda and nods.

"Good. Now you are better equipped to deal with your boyfriend." It was at this point Eda got another idea, a rather naughty un mentor-like idea.

"That is if you don't want me to teach you the advanced techniques for handling boys," Eda says


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginning of the end

“Wait, what?” Luz asks, still in a stupor. “Advanced techniques?” 

“Yeah, you know. Say you hit it off with this boy of yours and things are going really well? What do you do then? You don’t want to go flying blind, do ya?” Eda gives Luz a mischievous smile.

“Oh, Eda, I don’t know…” Luz says, still trying to recover from the kiss, trying to decide if it was okay to do that with her teacher in the first place.

“Come on, you’ll be fine.” Eda urges Luz further down this path of sin.

“Well… what exactly would you be teaching me?” Luz asks, biting her lip, still not convinced.

“Ah, that is the surprise, my dear, you have to wait and see.” Eda grins. 

“Uhh, alright, fine…” Luz sighs at the older woman’s unwillingness to divulge any information. 

“Excellent.” Eda hisses. Then Eda stops for a moment as a thought occurs to her. “Uhh, Luz?”

“Yeah?” Luz responds.

“So, back when you were on Earth… did you get the whole ‘talk’ thing from your parents, right?” Eda is a little afraid of what the answer might be and braces herself.

Luz just tilts her head, unsure what Eda means.

“You know, where someone explains to you the difference between boys and girls?” Eda twirls her hand, trying to coax Luz to remember. 

“Oh. Oh! Y-yeah,” Luz stammers, starting to turn pink again as her memories come rushing back to her. Memories of a few very awkward health classes last year. “It wasn’t my parents though, my school did it…” 

“School?” Eda’s words are coated in surprise. “That’s just wrong. That’s something that should be taught at home.” Eda has a slightly disgusted look on her face now. “Anyway, that makes this next part a lot easier. I take it you remember what you were taught about boys during those classes then?”

“Well, kind of, we didn’t learn that much. They just tried to scare us into staying abstinent by teaching us about all the ‘dangers’ and diseases we could catch.

Eda narrows her eyes. “See? This is why I don’t trust the government, this is why I never joined a coven. It’s all about control with those types.” Eda growls. She takes a few moments to calm herself before continuing. 

“Well, Luz, how would you like to learn something useful tonight then?” Eda repeats her offer.

“Okay, but again, what?” Luz asks.

Eda smiles before giving her an ambiguous answer “Some... first-hand experience.”

Luz crosses her arms and pouts, not satisfied with the answer.

“Just follow my lead and everything will be made clear,” Eda says soothingly. Then she finishes up with “Now first thing, we both need to be naked.”

“Wait, what?” Luz reels back. 

“Calm down, we are both girls, it's not like we have anything that each other have never seen before...yet” Eda whispers that last bit to herself with a slight smile.

“Yeah but… I don’t know about this, I have never…” Luz is apprehensive. 

“Oh. Oh, I see.” Eda’s demeanor changes from confident to sad almost instantly “Well, you know I was just trying to help you, Luz, show you some tips and pointers, but I’d never make you do something you didn’t want to do.” She says in her most weepy tone.

“Well...I guess we could try and see where it goes…” Luz says after a moment of contemplation.

“Good, good!” Eda gets back to her normal energetic self. “I promise you won’t regret it.”

Luz tentatively begins to undress, Turning away from Eda as she does it. First, she pulls off her shirt, then she begins undoing her shorts and lets them fall to the floor before pulling off her long spats that reach halfway down her calves. Leaving her naked standing in the older witch’s room. She covers her chest and privates with her hands and blushes profusely as she turns back towards Eda. She sees Eda also in the middle of undressing, halfway out of her dress. Luz's eyes go straight to Eda’s exposed breasts. Luz can feel herself blush harder and she averts her gaze to the floor. Eda finishes shimmying out of the dress and lets it hit the floor. She quickly drops her panties too before addressing the girl who is too embarrassed to do anything but look at the floor. 

“Luz,” Eda says, her hands on her hips.

“Y-yeah?” Luz doesn’t lookup. 

“There is no need to be shy,” Eda explains as she reaches forward and puts a hand on Luz’s shoulder. Luz flinches at that. “Come on, look at me.” Eda places a finger under Luz’s chin and lifts it to meet her eyes. Eda gives Luz a light smile to try to reassure her. Luz tries to focus on Eda’s face, but the older woman’s ample bust and private parts are like glowing beacons for Luz’s attention and it took all her willpower to not just stare.

As Eda stands back up, her hands on her hips. Luz’s willpower falters and her eyes drift below Eda’s face. The first thing she notices is that while Eda’s breasts are ample in size they aren’t as perky as Luz expected, they had a slight sag to them, indicating Eda’s age. The next thing she noticed, as her eyes wandered farther south is that Eda appeared to be cleanly shaven. She was a little surprised by this fact, she hadn’t taken Eda to be one to keep up such a thing. However, probably being able to do it with magic must have made the chore much less laborious. She noticed something off though, right at Eda’s pelvis was a black circular tattoo with markings on the inside.

“So, ready to begin the lesson?” Eda asks, readying her finger for a spell. Luz’s attention snaps back to Eda’s face and she nods. Eda smiles and draws a small circle in the air. Her tattoo begins to glow bright white, then the entire circle of the tattoo is glowing as if a portal opened on Eda’s body. Slowly, something begins to protrude from the portal. It shines the same bright white color as the portal and fills the room with light as it extends out. Eda puts her hand down to grab ahold of it with one hand as it slowly slides out.

Upon reaching what was its full length of seven or so inches it stopped emerging from the portal and lay still in Eda’s palm. The light begins to dim and what is left is something that leaves Luz stunned. She didn’t recognize the shape at first but seeing it now that the blinding light is gone and it now holds the color of Eda’s flesh except for the fleshy pink head. Luz recognizes this from her health class as a boy’s…’ thing’. Except for the real deal, right in front of her. She puts her hand to her mouth, unsure how to react. 

Eda turns to Luz, her new magical phallus still in hand and Luz shrinks away. Luz can see it pulse and throb in Eda’s hand. Luz is intimidated by this, she never imagined this is what Eda meant when she said she was going to teach her about boys.

“Okay Luz, time for your ‘hands-on experience’” Eda says with a smile as she looks down at the young witch apprentice.


End file.
